


Reason

by Grassy



Series: never see the sky the same [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Drama, F/M, Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouko was very logical, under normal circumstances.  These were not normal circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an AU where Tsuna and Gokudera are both women and female!Tsuna married Xanxus for Family reasons.
> 
> Prompt: Kyouko never expected to run into Xanxus in a place like this

The corridors of the mansion’s medical wing always appeared too bright and eerily quiet for Kyouko’s senses, lacking the muted noises of a busy hospital. Part of that could be put down to her rarely being there when the situation wasn’t dire; herself or one of her family clinging desperately to life.

This time was no exception.

Despite the intensive security defenses, Kyouko could not allow her guard to lower. Not when every step closer made her all the more tense. Not when she had just left the others to their duties, forcing herself to ignore the effects left upon her loved ones by the current crisis. Hayako-chan’s brittle vulnerability and determination, shaking hands hidden by her chain-smoking to those who didn’t know her; Haru-chan’s pale face and watery eyes, fury waiting to be sparked off into a rampage; Takeshi’s unsmiling seriousness and silent, deadly intent. She wasn’t certain she wanted to know Onii-chan’s reaction to their current status, but Ryouhei had already been on his way back to Italy from Japan when hell had decided to try breaking loose and was off handling matters as only he could.

Kyouko came to a stand still outside the closed door, not acknowledging the guards who inspected her. It had become increasingly difficult to enter the room, every hour passing a seemingly good sign. But for all that Tsunami’s condition was improving - on the mend from an attack intended to kill Vongola Tenth and trigger a war between the allied Vongola and Cavallone - she had yet to wake up. It made sense, considering, but none of their Family would rest properly until Tsunami herself reassured them of the situation. With a pale, lightly trembling hand, Kyouko opened the door to the room Tsunami was currently recuperating in.

The sight and sound of medical equipment was all too familiar to Kyouko’s ears, as was the pale, still form resting on the bed. What surprised Kyouko, however, was the person sprawled upon one large chair beside the bed; gaze intent and determinedly blank as he watched the bedridden figure.

Xanxus was not an entirely uncommon sight in the mansion, despite his preference for surrounding himself with members of the Varia. But in times such as their current situation he was more often leading his troops into whatever new threat they had decided needed to be eliminated. When Xanxus was around, it was for something he knew needed to be brought to Tsunami’s attention beforehand, rare though those times were. (Plausible deniability, a very powerful thing in their world. Especially in regard to those who underestimated Tsunami’s power within the Vongola and overestimated Xanxus’s penchant for treachery.) But to see him at the bedside of the woman who held the position he had once attempted to _kill_ said woman for when she had been but a girl…

It was unsettling, to say the least. No matter that Tsunami and Xanxus were now husband and wife. If anything, that they were now legally wed only made it worse.

Logically, Kyouko knew that Tsunami cared for Xanxus - she did herself, he was Family even if she didn’t _like_ him - and that Xanxus no longer worked constantly against Tsunami. Only logic had very little to do with Kyouko at the moment. (Tsunami was injured, vulnerable, and Xanxus could be a _beast_. Kyouko had not gone through years of training hell under Mukuro-san and Chrome-chan just to lose the heart of the family she had chosen to defend.

But- But _still_.)

Xanxus, for all that he had to know Kyouko hovered in the open doorway, simply continued to ignore her as he watched the slow, deep breaths of his unconscious wife. Only watched, as though waiting for Kyouko to break the silence and force him to acknowledge her presence. Kyouko could choose to do so, which would result in Xanxus storming out and away, never to show himself in such a state again.

She could choose to, but she wouldn’t. For all that Tsunami meant to Kyouko and the rest of Tsunami’s inner circle, Tsunami also meant something to Xanxus. What that something was, Kyouko didn’t know. Xanxus possibly had yet to understand it himself. But it was not Kyouko’s place to interfere here. Not when Tsunami needed every bit of support she could get.

Especially from the husband Tsunami cared for more than anyone, Tsunami included, cared to admit.


End file.
